


Blind Spot

by twentyonehelium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo and kenma are basically NPCs in the background, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonehelium/pseuds/twentyonehelium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt: "You are very tall and I am very short, so you run into me all the time but seriously this is getting ridiculous." Or Lev leaves memorable first impressions by basically running Yaku over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was meant to be a five times sort of fic, but I ran out of steam halfway through the second 'time', sadly, so right now I have a very short one-shot instead. May or may not be added to in the far future, but hope you enjoy this (really) little treat!

Yaku was staring up into the vast expanses of a beautiful summer sky. He was never one to stop to admire _nature_ , and it was, quite frankly, the first time he could truly admire the streaks of white clouds against the blue, the way the sun dyed everything that ugly bleached shade of yellow, and - 

Were those stars he saw spinning before his eyes?

_Because he was pretty sure he had just been hit by a truck and flung backwards onto the ground and the back of his head was throbbing in an insistent rhythm._

But the sky _was_ really pretty. He was always the optimist. 

“Ah! Sorry!” said a faraway voice before the libero suddenly found the sky gone, a pair of wide green eyes peering into his own, and the voice sounding considerably closer. “Are you okay?”

Blinking the afterimage of the sun away, he realised his _assailant_ was not a truck and was kneeling on the dirt next to him, leaning over him like a little boy might examine roadkill; with too much guileless curiosity and little enough sympathy to be mildly offensive. To the roadkill, of course. He felt a strange sense of connection to those poor  little things at that moment. 

“ARE! YOU! OH! KAY!” 

Yaku groaned. 

“ _Yes,_ but I won’t be if you keep _shouting_ in my ear.” 

“Oh.”

This guy was a moron, and the libero, with all his training for quick reflexes, was stunned motionless. Apparently, the other took this as a signal for help, and with a hand around Yaku’s upper arm, heaved him to his feet. 

“Hey, you’re really light!” He wore Nekoma’s navy blazer, a first year’s collar pin and a wide grin aimed _downwards_. “Haha! Wow, you’re also really cu- OOF. I’M SORRY? FOR RUNNING INTO YOU? I swear I was looking where I was going, but I just couldn’t _see_ yo- OW I’M SORRY I’M SORRY STOP KICKING ME.”

Yaku was a third year and he could do whatever he wanted. He spun on his heels and walked away.

“Ah, wait! Can we walk to school together? So we won’t get lost!”

“I AM NOT A FIRST YEAR.” 

“Oh! I didn’t know Nekoma had a middle school! What’s your name? I’m Lev, Haiba Lev, my mom’s Russian, but I grew up in Japan and I really, really want to get into Nekoma’s basketball team. Say, what club are you in!” 

At this, Yaku chose to be the bigger person (haha) and ignore the lanky obnoxiousness trailing him to school. 

—-

“Hey,” Kuroo drawled, smirking. “Who’s the puppy?”

“You said you were a middle school student!”

“ _I said nothing of the sort.”_

“Hello Yaku.”

“Kenma.”

“Are you a _third year_?”

When Yaku spun around to kick Lev in the stomach, Kuroo looked like April’s Fool had come early. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask (twice) and you shall receive, Maiokoe.

**11:04**

Silver. 

The first year’s hair was silver.

The second time Yaku was sent flying, he had caught a glimpse of silver as his back reacquainted with the floor and thought, ah. 

“YOU AGAIN?”

“AH SORRY YOU TURNED AROUND SUDDENLY AND I COULDN’T-“

“DON’T PEOPLE YOUR AGE EVER LOOK WHERE THEY’RE GOING.”

“ _YOU’RE_ MY AGE." 

“DON’T BE RUDE TO YOUR ELDERS.”

When the first year puffed out his bottom lip in a petulant pout, and Yaku decided he could help himself up. Dusting himself off with as much dignity and as little wincing as he could afford, he narrowed his eyes at the junior, who was now looking quite contrite. He looked like a dog caught chewing on his owner’s slippers, and Yaku sighed. 

“Well, no lasting harm done! Just _watch_ where you’re going next time.”

The kid instantly perked up, eyes bright again. It hit Yaku then that the other had eyes like a cat’s, a cold gunmetal platinum that matched his hair (‘D _amn these foreigners have good genes’_ ). That coupled with his height, Yaku might have thought him scary under different circumstances. 

Different circumstances being an alternate universe where he didn't act like an overexcited puppy who walked around staring at the ceiling (Blind spots aren’t real! And Yaku wasn’t _that_ short).

“What were you doing up here anyway, all these are third year classrooms. Were you looking for someone?” 

There was a very long pause, before the kid said, “Oh. Wow, erm, are they?”

“You moron, it’s the third week of school already. First year classrooms are all on the first floor, labs are in the extension building if you need them. Club rooms are all in the same building as the gy- what?”

The first year’s eyes had suddenly grown wide and positively _gleamed,_ fidgeting with an honest to god :> face. 

“What club are you in, Yaku - OW? WHY?”

“You were brought up in Japan weren’t you.”

“BUT I DON’T KNOW YOUR FULL NAME.”

“IT’S MORISUKE. Geez. And you’re… Haiba?”

“Call me Lev!” 

Yaku nodded. It suited him, Yaku decided. Simple, foreign and a little endearing. Lev was obnoxious, but energetic and sweet, and seemed to mean well. 

“So, so,” Lev was fidgeting again, “What club are you in!”

“Oh. Volleyball.” 

Lev opened his mouth as if to say something, then seemed to think better of it and (very wisely) closed it. He instead settled for that wide eyed, expectant grin again, as if expecting Yaku to say something instead. Yaku raised an eyebrow.

“Have you… joined a club yet?” the libero hazarded a guess. 

Lev’s eyes brightened as he shook his head feverently, and Yaku sighed. 

“We have tryouts on Wednesday, sign up’s closed but I can get you in.” He might have mentioned they needed his height, but he didn’t want to get Lev’s hopes up too high. “Do you know where the gym is?” 

“Nope!”

“What. There’s no way you could have missed it.”

“I’ve never seen it!”

“There is _no way_.”   

Lev’s eyes glinted, and Yaku felt like he was sighing a lot that day.

“C’mon, I’ll bring you around. You’re hopeless.” 

 

* * *

 

**10:46**

“Hey Kenma.” 

“…”

“Hey Kenma, should we tell Yaku he has a stalker?”

“… He’s not stalking him Kuroo.”

“Sure.”

“… He’s just kind of following him around. Trying his best not to get noticed.”

“ _Sure._ ” 

“… I really hate you, Kuroo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They didn't tell him. 
> 
> Anyway, I sadly need to make this disclaimer again; I may or may not continue this, and keep in mind that even if I do I have a bad habit of doing it very, VERY slowly. I may occasionally feel bad enough to rush out bits like these, but anyhow I hope they're better than nothing! If anyone wants to continue this for me, or borrow my borrowed idea (it came from a tumblr post, after all), feel free! Do drop me a link I'd love to read it!!! Levyaku needs more love.


End file.
